


stop sending me nudes

by alphaofallcats, TheArtificialHero



Series: The Text Messages (and Other Shenanigans) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Noctis, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Friendship is Magic, It'll make sense eventually, M/M, Medication, Mild Dissociation, Mild Sexual Content, Noctis hasn't showered in a few days, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Prompto is a good friend, Prompto really wants to get off, References to Depression, Sexting, Sleep Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M, because there needs to be more ace characters, brotherhood era, i'll add more fics to the series, it isn't really overt so you just have to trust me that there's a lot going on in the background, not so bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialHero/pseuds/TheArtificialHero
Summary: Noctis just wants to play Club Moogle and Prompto just wants to get off.





	stop sending me nudes

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the first part of The Text Messages series to understand this. But basically, both The Text Messages (and Other Shenanigans) and The Kids Aren't Alright take place in the same canon-divergent universe where the boys are kinda fucked up. More than they already are. It honestly just gives me an excuse to write Prompto being a slut.
> 
> I think I covered all the bases with the tags, but if you see a need for something else let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis realizes he should shower but doesn't. Prompto sends a snapchat to the wrong person. It's too early in the morning for either of them.

When the sun started rising, light filtering in through the blinds, he shrugged his shoulders and kept staring at the computer.

It was true, that Noctis was depressed. He took medication– which, there was no shame in doing, but some days he didn’t like how they made him feel and Iggy had to spend a few hours talking him into swallowing down the pills. He forgot to eat sometimes and other times avoided showering because the idea of it drained all his energy. He liked to sleep, a lot, and usually spent too much time in bed. On nights when he wanted to procrastinate doing just about everything, he stayed up until questionable hours playing video games. 

Around seven, his phone lit up with notification.

> **Snapchat: from ChocoHoe**

Noctis typed his password (the easiest thing to remember, 0207, Iggy's birthday) and unlocked his phone. As expected, Prompto greeted him unapologetically. 

The camera was overhead, angled so that the only part of Prompto's face Noctis could see was his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He was shirtless, his free hand pinching his nipple. Chocobo patterned boxers clung low on his waist, with a dusting of hair disappearing under the hem. His hip bones were well accentuated in the lighting (there were times when Noctis was baffled at how well Prompto could manipulate the camera to make himself look that much more tantalizing) and Noctis could just barely see the outline of his cock.

> _need you to mark up my skin_

Noctis pulled the collar of his sweatshirt up to his nose, eyes boring into the camera. 

> _good fucking morning to you too_

Prompto had the nerve to screenshot it before he started typing. 

> _duuuudddde!!_
> 
> _i’m sorry!!!!!_
> 
> _that wasn’t meant for you_ :;(∩´﹏`∩);: __
> 
> _wait why are you awake_

He sighed. 

> _delete it._
> 
> _and i couldn’t sleep_
> 
> _and who tf was it meant for ?_

> _no_
> 
> _it’s my wallpaper now just because you said that_
> 
> _and_
> 
> _iggy_

Noctis swiped to save the message and squinted at it, eyes bleary and already stinging from staring at the computer monitor all night. 

> _why_
> 
> _are you snapchatting dick pics to my boyfriend_
> 
> _at seven in the morning_

> _because he’s awake and usually sends sexy photos back_
> 
> _but if you’re awake…_

A video came through. Noctis was too bothered to turn the sound on, and Prompto was only palming himself through his boxers, the outline of his cock now tight beneath the material. 

Sometimes he didn't mind playing along. He'd send some suggestive photos back— never anything explicit, and not because he was worried about screenshots ruining the family name. He just wasn't interested in that kind of stuff, in sex at all, really. But he did enjoy talking his boys through some orgasms because it left them tired and pliant and he could con some cuddling out of it; he liked that power. He'd also let Iggy have his way with him, but Iggy wasn't intrusive about it, told him it was okay, they didn't have to, but Noctis liked seeing his normally composed advisor turn into a disheveled mess. And he liked that Iggy enjoyed it. What he loved was making out. He didn't know why, but he did. He loved when Ignis and Prompto kissed him so much his lips felt numb, and he loved it when they tore his neck apart with bruises. 

Turning around, Noctis took a photo of his dirty underwear that was on the floor, where it had stayed put after he had missed his toss to the laundry basket when he changed the day before.

> _mmm so sexy babe_

Prompto sent back a video, his boxers now tugged down, the head of his cock peeking out. He smeared the already leaking precum in a slow circle across the tip. 

> _wanna see you_

Noct left him unanswered. 

A minute or so later, Prompto sent another video, his hand finally around his cock, stroking slow, twisting just-so when he reached the tip.

It was nice on an aesthetic level, something worthy of becoming a gif to circle around tumblr. But still. Noctis was in too... blah of a mood to care all that much.

Instead, he turned back to his computer, shaking the mouse to wake it. His Club Moogle character was right where he left it, but by then he forgot what he had been doing and why he'd been playing.

More notifications came in, but he ignored them and stared voidlessly at the screen. It didn't take long until he felt like he could see too much, like his eyes were far behind him and he was just looking, gazing at what was through him and beyond him. But his damn phone kept lighting up with snapchat notifications, the screen dimming for just a second before blinking too brightly. 

After the eighth or ninth notification, he unlocked his phone again, 0207, and opened the camera. He stuck his middle finger in his mouth, sucked it, and let it leave his lips with a pop. His eyes still felt heavy, but he narrowed them, looking straight into the lens. He looked annoyed but sent the video without much thought. Belatedly, he realized he might have looked _too_ annoyed, and he didn't want Prompto thinking he was actually pissed at him. Because he wasn't. 

If he was being honest with himself, he just felt gross. He’d been awake for twenty-eight hours at this point. His skin was clammy, and he could smell himself, the armpits of his shirt wet, his feet sweaty in his socks. He was hungry, but couldn’t be bothered to heat up any of the leftovers Iggy saved him, none of it seemed too appetizing. 

He switched to the messenger app before Prompto could reply.

\----

It made sense that Prompto could better see Noctis’ face. The sun was still rising, illuminating the room (no matter how much Noctis tried to black it out) and it let in enough light that Prompto could make out his features. He didn’t care much for the obscene gesture, too distracted by how pale Noctis’ face was and how dark the circles under his eyes were. His hair looked greasy too, face a bit oily.

> _stop sending me nudes i’m playing club moogle_

Prompto bit the inside of his cheek, rolling over onto his stomach, his arousal forgotten and fading. Bringing his phone closer to his face, he examined the screenshot on the lock screen. 

No, he totally wasn’t making it up. Being friends with Noctis for this long, he learned to _see_ things and he was _seeing_ something.

He was dressed and leaving to get on the subway only fifteen minutes later.

> _iggy, i’m omw to noct’s_

The response was almost immediate. 

> _Is everything alright? Do you need me?_

> _i think he needs some checkin up on_

> _What kind of check up?_

> _to make him eat_
> 
> _we’ll have to team up to get him in the shower_
> 
> _but the station’s packed, might take me a half hour_
> 
> _you can probably get there sooner_

> _I’ll leave now._

He was inside the subway car when he got another text.

> _Since he’ll be difficult I’ll ask you. What do you want for breakfast? Eggs and waffles? Or battered toast?_

Even with a reputation to uphold, nothing could help the blush that crept along his cheeks or the smile that broke across his face. 

> _eggs and battered toast?_

> _A plate will be warm and waiting when you get here._

Noctis had good friends. 

But so did he.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really creative and couldn't think of a better name for Club Penguin so Club Moogle it is. Also, I didn't think they'd have french toast either, so battered toast it is. They can have regular snapchat and tumblr though. In this series, anyway.


End file.
